Undivided, A Weasley love story
by hollyshortislep
Summary: Here you will find a story that follows part of the Harry Potter story. Parts of this story will be written as entries in the dairy of a young girl preparing to leave for Hogwarts. Her entries will continue after her arrival, though they my become less frequent. This girl is in love with a Weasley. But you'll have to wait a few chapters to find out which one.
1. Dear Diary, July 23, 1989

**Heyyyyy! Soooo this is a new story idea that I've had cooking for a while now. Here's the first chapter.**

My name is Hazel Thorne, today is my 11th birthday. I have blonde hair that just reaches my shoulders. My eyes are dark green almost black, but when I get mad they get lighter. The lighter they are the madder I am. If you ever see me and my eyes are really light green DON'T come near me!

I like most colors, but I HATE yellow and pink! I love chocolate ice cream, but that's the only kind. And most important, I'm a witch. I a halfish blood. See my mum's a pure-blood, but my dad's mum is a half-blood, so I'm a fourth-blood? A three-quarters-blood? A seven-eighths-blood? I'm not really sure...

Well anyways, I got my Hogwarts letter last week, and I'm really excited for two reasons. For one thing, from what I've heard Hogwarts is totally awesome! And also, the boy who I've had a crush on forever is also starting this year. I don't want to tell you his name because that might jinx us. But I'll tell you this, he has the most gorgeous red hair ever!

With love,

Hazel S Thorne

P.S. I'll try to write again soon.

**Soo what are you thinking? Good? Bad? Dunno yet? Sorry if the chapter is to short. But think about it, diary entries aren't always long. Some will be longer and some shorter, if you have a problem with that don't read:) Please let me know what you think of this story!**

**GUESS WHAT? So I was doing some research, about 1989, I wasn't finding much, but then I looked under births, and right there, it said "July 23- Daniel Radcliffe, actor (harry potter films)" I was like "NO WAY!" (I really did say that out-loud, really loudly, I got some weird looks) Harry Potter's actor was born the day my story starts, that's crazy! Unfortunately I found no other good information, as of now, for my story. I guess I'll just have to wing it =D**

_**Purplepizzapancake**_

_**Xandra**_


	2. Dear Diary, August 4, 1989

**Sorry that it's been so long since I last wrote, nothing really interesting has happened.**

Today we went to Diagon Alley. Mum and Dad had told me that we were going to meet up with some friends, what they didn't tell me was that the friends were the Weasleys. My crush looked really cute, and it almost looked like he had taken the time to style his hair, but I'm not sure.

I CAN'T wait until I go to Hogwarts! But it's still 28 days until I leave. I'm really looking forward to all the classes, but Potions and Transfiguration are the ones I'm most looking forward to. I hope I make more friends at Hogwarts, I've never had a lot of friends because I'm a very quiet person. I hope that my dorm mates are nice. I don't really care which house I'm in because I think I sort of fit into all of them. I'm stupidly brave and daring when it comes to helping my friends, which is sooo Gryffindor. I play fair and I'm loyal to my friends, which makes me Hufflepuffish. I'm very creative and super smart, which puts me in Ravenclaw. And finally, I can be very clever and cunning if it will help me or someone I love. I don't really care about blood-purity, but neither did Merlin, and he was in Slytherin. So basically I don't know or care which house I'm in.

Well Mum's calling me to tea, so I guess I'll go now.

With love,

Hazel S Thorne

**So, whatcha thinking bout this story?**

**Merlin: he attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. He was possibly taught by Salazar Slytherin himself. Merlin believed that wizards should help Muggles, and live peacefully with them. **

**The Order of Merlin (Merlin started it) promoted Muggle rights, and made rules about using magic on them. The Order of Merlin was later changed to be an award for witches and wizards who preformed great deeds at personal rick, or helpes better the wizarding society in some way.**

**How was Merlin in Slytherin? He is completely not Slytherin. **

**From not on I'm going to call The Order of Merlin TOM. If you read this whole author's note write a comment that says TOM in it.**

**_Purplepizzapancake_**

_**Xandra**_


	3. Dear Diary, August 8, 1989

The strangest thing happened today. I went swimming with Destiny and Castle, my two best friends. They are almost twins, which means that Castle was born February 8 at 11:49 pm, and Destiny was born February 9 at 12:03 am. They're Muggle-borns, but their parents don't want me to tell them that they have magic until they're 10.

Back to swimming, Castle and I were trying to see who could hold their breath the longest, Castle was sure that he would win, when Destiny started screaming. We quickly jumped out of the water and ran to where she was standing. Laying in front of her was the biggest snake I've ever seen. I, being a stupid Gryffindor, ran towards the snake. As I got close there was a pop and it turned into a tall woman with long, crazy, black hair. She was pointing her wand at me and cackling madly. I screamed and ran as fast as I could toward me house, I could hear Destiny and Castle running after me, and the woman still cackling behind us.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I ran into the house. Dad ran out of his study and I crashed into him and started sobbing. After a few seconds he led me Castle and Destiny into his study. When he asked us to we told him everything that had happened. When we finished he called Mum into the study and whispered with her for a few minutes. Mum gave each of us a hug, then went out. Dad looked at us for a few minutes, and then pulled out his wand. Castle asked him what it was, and Dad told him that he would find out in a minute. Dad used obliviate on them. They left thinking that we had finished swimming, and that nothing eventful had happened. Dad explained to me that what we bad seen was a boggart. Apparently a boggart is a magic creature that takes the shape of the thing a person fears the most. Destiny is terrified of snakes, and I fear her, so that's what to boggart turned into. I'm really excited to go to Hogwarts because I'll get to learn about all different magic creatures, but how to defeat them so I won't have to be scared.

Mum told to to go to bed so I'm going to now. Good Night!

Hazel S Thorne

P.S. 24 days

_**Chapter 3! So let me know what you think. The first person to PM me who Hazel's boggart is will get a VERY minor character in this story. :)**_

_**Purplepizzapancake**_

_**Xandra**_


End file.
